Omda Journey
by Hiei Makai
Summary: Buscando inspiração em diversos animes, jogos e filmes, essa história original conta a aventura dos heróis nascidos no Reino de Omda contra o terrível Mauen. Os que derem uma chance à história não irão se arrepender. É, disparado, meu melhor trabalho. Se não curtir esse, não vale a pena ler nada do que eu escrevo.
1. Capítulo 1: A jornada se inicia!

Capítulo 1

**A jornada se inicia! Vamos em busca de Mauen!**

por Edu/Hiei, 12/01/05

_O_ próspero Reino OMDA, recanto dos otakus, foi um dia atacado por Shiee, um antigo herói local, que há muito tempo desaparecera. Ele na verdade estava sendo controlado por Mauen, um vilão que queria se apoderar do reino.

Liderando a batalha contra Mauen, estava Kawaiibara, ex-discípulo de Shiee e responsável por Puchiki, a pequena irmã que seu mestre deixou para trás quando saiu do reino.

Mauen foi finalmente derrotado e todas as pessoas que controlava, inclusive Shiee, libertadas de seu feitiço. O vilão fugiu para uma caverna distante, ao lado de suas sete crias, cada uma contendo um pedaço de sua alma: Sanji, Shenmue, Lampião, Nojo, Lolita, Midnight e Songoku. Enquanto estas sete pessoas existissem, Mauen não corria o risco de morrer, pois, mesmo que fosse destruído, sua mente passaria a ocupar o corpo de um de seus sete "filhos".

Nenhum deles, contudo, sabia dessa verdade. Só a descobriram quando aprenderam sobre outra notícia preocupante: o corpo de Mauen fora contaminado por uma energia negra que o consumia lentamente e que iria, eventualmente, destruí-lo. Enquanto a aflição tomava conta das sete crias de Mauen, ele permanecia tranqüilo, pois tinha certeza de que um dia iria voltar. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Enquanto isso, em OMDA, tudo parecia estar finalmente em paz, até o dia em que Shiee deixou o reino misteriosamente. Embora ele não tivesse dado explicações, todos sabiam o motivo de sua partida: ele fora em busca de Mauen, para destruí-lo de uma vez por todas.

Seis anos depois do desaparecimento de Shiee...

- Eu estou cansada... Vamos parar pra comer? - dizia uma adolescente vestindo um bonito kimono rosa sem mangas. Ela tinha cabelos cor-de-mel até a altura dos ombros e usava um laço azul na cintura, além de sapatos da mesma cor.

- Já está cansada? - respondeu um homem que andava a seu lado - Mas andamos muito pouco e temos uma jornada grande pela frente, não vale a pena parar ainda.

- Ahhh, mas está tão quente... - ela caminhava a passos lentos, puxando a gola do kimono para se refrescar.

- Hm... - o homem deu uma olhada na reação dela e então no sol escaldante sobre suas cabeças - Tudo bem, acho que não tem problema dar uma paradinha...

- Yei! Isso aí!

Os dois então se sentaram debaixo da sombra de uma árvore próxima, ambos suspirando aliviados pelo descanso dado a seus pés. Apesar da aparência frágil da menina, que deitara com os olhos fechados, e da maneira despreocupada com que o homem, encostado no tronco da árvore, mastigava um pedaço de capim, aqueles eram os guerreiros mais fortes de OMDA.

A pequena garota era Puchiki, irmã do lendário Shiee, treinada pessoalmente pelo discípulo de seu irmão, e que nos últimos anos passara de uma lutadora iniciante para uma shinobi de alto nível.

O homem a seu lado era uma figura quase tão importante para o reino quanto o irmão de Puchiki. Ostentava o nome de Kawaiimaru e os títulos de Coronel da Força Militar do Reino e Jounin entre os shinobis. Era, verdadeiramente, um guerreiro do mais alto nível.

O novo nome, Kawaiimaru, foi-lhe dado há cinco anos, quando despertou pela terceira vez poderes que estavam ocultos dentro de si após intenso treinamento, mudando inclusive de aparência. Agora tinha longos cabelos negros presos, vestia uma roupa colante verde com um colete escuro, tinha caneleiras amarelas e um pequeno bolso na sua perna direita, além de um par de brincos nas orelhas.

- Tio Kawaiimaru... - disse a garota, agora de olhos abertos, observando as nuvens que passavam.

- Sim?

- Acha que vamos encontrá-lo? Já faz tanto tempo... E se... E se ele tiver sido derrotado pelo Mauen?

- Não se preocupe, Puchiki, porque o seu irmão é muito forte. - Kawaiimaru respondeu, dando-lhe um olhar de conforto - Além disso, ele com certeza não foi direto até Mauen. Aposto que, como nós, ele esperou alguns anos treinando para que pudesse aumentar muito a sua força e ser capaz de derrotá-lo.

- É... Da outra vez o tio despertou aquela energia negra, né?

- Sim... - ele mostrava uma expressão ligeiramente triste e desviara o olhar para o horizonte - Mas aquilo foi uma coisa que aconteceu por pura sorte, não consegui mais repetir aquela transformação. Foi por isso que eu decidi que deveríamos treinar bastante e ficar mais fortes, antes de ir atrás do seu irmão, até porque antes você não tinha força suficiente. - ele se virou com um sorriso - Se bem que você ia querer vir de qualquer jeito, não é mesmo?

- Hm! - ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente - Então... Vamos em frente, tio? - disse ao se levantar, enquanto limpava a grama que ficou em suas vestes.

Os dois então continuaram a andar pela estrada de chão batido, em meio a uma área rural, até que chegaram a um pequeno vilarejo. Como já estava escurecendo, resolveram passar a noite ali, mas, enquanto procuravam por uma hospedaria, Kawaiimaru foi quase atropelado por um homem enorme, vestindo uma armadura samurai, que passou correndo a uma velocidade estranha àquelas vestes.

- Tio Kawaiimaru, o senhor está bem? - Puchiki perguntou.

- Eu estou bem, foi só um esbarrão! - ele disse, levantando e tirando o pó da roupa - Mas quer parar de me chamar de tio? As moças que passam por mim ficam achando que eu sou velho!

- Desculpa... - ela falou constrangida - Vamos pra hospedaria?

- Sim, vamos... - ele começou a tatear seu colete - Hm? Mas o quê... Aonde foi quê...

- Tio Kawaimaru? – Puchiki questionou, estranhando a reação do parente.

- A minha carteira! A minha carteira sumiu! – ele continuou tateando e então olhou nervoso na direção para a qual o homem de armadura correu - Aquele miserável...

E, sem dar explicações, Kawaiimaru partiu em disparada, bufando de raiva. Puchiki ficou olhando, confusa, por alguns instantes, até que resolveu segui-lo.

Alguns minutos depois, o homem de armadura, que furtara a carteira de Kawaiimaru, estava sentado em uma casa de chá, embora não tivesse pedido nada. Ele esparramara as moedas recém adquiridas em cima da mesa e, enquanto as guardava uma a uma, somava o quanto tinha lucrado com o assalto.

- Ei, nada mal... Esse cara deve ter um cargo super importante, porque tem muito dinheiro aqui! - falou, ainda vestido sua armadura de metal, o que fazia com que as pessoas ao redor o olhassem assustadas - Agora estou mais tranqüilo. Se ele tinha tanto dinheiro assim, provavelmente não sentirá muita falta do que peguei. - puxou um bloco de anotações e começou a escrever alguma coisa - Melhor eu anotar quanto tem aqui e o nome que está estampado na carteira. Quando eu puder, procuro esse homem pra devolver tudo. - começou a escrever. - Vamos ver... Kawaiibara, Reino OMDA...

- Ora, ora, um bandido com peso na consciência... - disse Kawaiimaru, entrando lentamente no estabelecimento.

- Você?! Como... Como me achou? Eu corri muito rápido, tenho certeza de que não me acompanhou!

- Bom, não foi difícil seguir o rastro de um cara tão pesado nesse solo arenoso. - ele sorriu e apontando o dedo para o ladrão - E além do mais, você deve ser bem idiota pra ficar andando por aí de armadura. Foi fácil descobrir onde estava por causa da reação das pessoas na rua.

- Droga, você me venceu... - o homem na armadura devolveu a carteira e então bateu palmas - Tome, aqui está seu dinheiro!

- Obrigado! Mas você não pode simplesmente sair por aí roub...

Foi então que uma coluna de pedras surgiu do chão atingindo Kawaiimaru no queixo e fazendo-o derrubar a carteira. O homem na armadura, que estava abaixado com as duas mãos encostadas no solo, rapidamente recolheu o dinheiro e saiu em disparada.

- Desculpe! Eu devolvo um dia! - gritou enquanto corria.

- Mas que safado... - Kawaiimaru falou, irritado, ainda no chão.

- Tio Kawaiimaru? - a cabeça de Puchiki apareceu na frente do rosto dele. - Está bem?

- Hm? O senhor machucou as costas, meu senhor? - disse uma bela garota, vestindo o kimono da casa de chá, que se aproximava - Aquele jovem o feriu?

- Puchikiiii... - Kawaiimaru falou, quase chorando.

- Desculpa, desculpa! - a garota respondeu constrangida.

Dois quilômetros adiante e quinze minutos depois, o homem na armadura continuava correndo com a carteira, desta vez por uma estradinha de chão em um desfiladeiro, mas, ao fazer uma curva deu de cara com Kawaiimaru, que o esperava no meio da estrada com os braços cruzados.

- Você demorou... - Kawaiimaru falou em tom de deboche.

- Droga! - ele exclamou e, ao virar para trás, viu que Puchiki o encurralara - Olha, que tal se eu devolver seu dinheiro e...

- Eu não vou cair nessa de novo! - Kawaiimaru retrucou irritado - Não sei como fez aquilo, mas foi você quem mandou o chão me atacar! Pode ir abrindo o bico! O que foi aquilo?

- Por favor, me desculpe por ter que fazer isso. - disse o homem na armadura, que imediatamente bateu palmas e encostou as mãos na parede do desfiladeiro.

Logo, várias enormes estacas brotaram da parede e tentaram atingir Kawaiimaru, que dava cambalhotas para trás para se esquivar.

- É assim que vai ser? - Kawaiimaru falou, irritado, enquanto criava uma flor de cerejeira em sua mão direita - SAKURAKEN!

Em questão de segundos, todas as enormes estacas de pedra foram destruídas por uma espada cor-de-rosa nas mãos de Kawaiimaru, que as derrubava com apenas um golpe.

- Mas o que é isso? - disse o homem de armadura, espantado.

- Sakuraken, uma espada criada a partir de uma flor de cerejeira. - Kawaiimaru respondeu - Ainda não descobri um material que ela não cortasse como se fosse manteiga, portanto eu te garanto que essa sua armadura não vai servir pra nada.

Um instante de nervosismo se seguiu e então o gigantesco homem de armadura se ajoelhou humildemente.

- Por favor, me perdoe! - dizia ele - Eu estou viajando com o meu irmão, mas o nosso dinheiro acabou e ele acabou ficando doente de tanto dormirmos ao relento. Por isso resolvi pegar o seu dinheiro para ficar em uma hospedaria até que meu irmão se recupere, para então seguir viagem. Mas... - ele encarou Kawaiimaru com aquela assustadora máscara vermelha da armadura - Eu pretendia devolver assim que pudesse, juro!

- Hm... - Kawaiimaru fez um movimento com a mão e sua espada transformou-se mais uma vez em uma inocente flor de cerejeira - Qual o seu nome?

- Sou Lobhonse Miburic.

- Muito bem, Lobhonse, eu acredito em você. - disse, juntando sua carteira do chão e então jogando algumas moedas - Aqui, isso deve pagar a estada de vocês por alguns dias.

- Muito obrigado, senhor Kawaiibara! Vou devolver um dia, prometo!

- Na verdade é Kawaiimaru. E você não precisa me devolver esse dinheiro.

- Tio Kawaiimaru? - disse Puchiki, interrompendo a conversa.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE TIO!

- Desculpa! Mas... Não acha que está na hora de voltarmos? Está escurecendo bem depressa!

- É verdade... Logo, logo, não vamos mais ter luz... - virou-se para Lobhonse e estendeu um braço, ajudando-o a se levantar - Estamos indo para o vilarejo procurar uma hospedaria, o que diz? Quer vir conosco?

- Não, eu deixei meu irmão no vilarejo vizinho, é melhor ir pra lá.

- Certo, então boa sorte! - Kawaiimaru falou, enquanto se afastava junto de Puchiki - E nada mais de roubar, heim?

- Pode deixar, eu prometo! - Lobhonse fez uma reverência e então partiu, correndo na direção oposta, de uma maneira estranhamente rápida para quem veste uma armadura tão pesada.

- Cara estranho... - Puchiki comentou.

- É... - Kawaiimaru retrucou, os olhos fixos no homem correndo no horizonte.

Os dois ficaram observando o ponto em que o homem de armadura sumiu e então a menina virou-se para Kawaiimaru, fitando-o nos olhos.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou confuso.

- Hm...

- Tio! - ela falou, partindo logo depois em disparada para o vilarejo.

- EU JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO ME CHAMAR DE TIO! - Kawaiimaru reclamou, seguindo-a.

Em outro ponto, longe dali, em meio a uma caverna escura e sombria, onde intensos gritos de agonia ecoavam, um desengonçado homem, vestindo uma roupa de couro de vaca, se aproximou de um imenso aborígine, que vestia uma bandana vermelha e acabara de sair do ponto mais profundo da caverna.

- Oxi! E aí, cabra? Cumé que ele tá? - o primeiro perguntou.

- Não está nada bem, Lampião. A situação está ficando crítica, exatamente como Sanji previu que ficaria. De agora em diante, vai ser uma roleta-russa com todos nós. - ele respondeu - Você tem alguma notícia dos outros?

- Tenho não, Midnight. - o cangaceiro respondeu - Além de nóis dois, só o Nojo já vortô, mas ele também não encontrô nada.

- Então parece que teremos que esperar um pouco mais. - o índio rebateu - Espero que os outros tenham mais sorte.

2


	2. Capítulo 2: Um confronto na floresta

Capítulo 2

**Um confronto na floresta: Puchiki mostra sua força!**

por Edu/Hiei, 17/01/05

_A_ jornada de Puchiki e Kawaiimaru continuava e, depois de passarem uma semana caminhando praticamente o dia inteiro, fazendo paradas apenas para se alimentar e dormir, a dupla finalmente resolveu tirar alguns dias de folga no vilarejo Garcia, onde se hospedaram na pousada mais cara e confortável.

Naquela manhã, por volta das dez horas, Puchiki estava especialmente radiante. Havia chegado ao vilarejo no dia anterior e, depois de uma boa noite de sono, já estava empolgada como de costume. Ela entrou correndo no quarto que dividia com seu tio adotivo, luxuoso para os padrões do vilarejo, mas ainda assim simples. O piso era de madeira e não havia muita coisa além de duas camas de solteiro, um grande armário de pinho e cortinas de seda branquíssimas, mais do que as nuvens no céu azul do lado de fora da janela.

Apesar de toda a animação da garota, seu acompanhante de viagem estava mais interessado em descansar. Kawaiimaru continuava deitado, estendido de bruços na macia cama da pousada, parcialmente coberto por uma manta branca.

- Tio Kawaiimaru! - ela disse, tentando acordá-lo - Levanta, vamos!

- O que é? - ele respondeu com uma voz penosa e sonolenta, o rosto ainda enfiado no travesseiro.

- Quando fui dar uma volta mais cedo, ouvi os moradores falando sobre um lugar pertinho daqui que tem uma linda vista do oceano! O que acha de ir lá dar uma olhada?

- Divirta-se... - ele retrucou, mais dormindo do que acordado - Até depois então... - puxou as cobertas por cima do corpo inteiro.

- Nyuu... Mas... Eu pensei em ir com o senhor, tio Kawaiimaru... - Puchiki fez cara de choro, mas logo voltou ao normal ao ver que sua estratégia de persuasão tinha falhado.

Minutos depois, Puchiki estava caminhando sozinha pelo vilarejo, visivelmente emburrada, pisando forte enquanto discutia consigo mesma.

- Hmpf! Preguiçoso! Tudo que ele faz é ficar dizendo "Vamos para o noroeste, vamos para o noroeste", mas, quando é pra dar um passeio, ele não está nem aí!

Contudo, depois de quinze minutos por uma trilha em uma floresta próxima, o mau humor de Puchiki desapareceu completamente. Ela chegara a um desfiladeiro citado pelos moradores, onde havia uma linda vista para um infinito mar azul ao leste, e uma vastidão enorme de florestas a noroeste.

- O noroeste... - Puchiki olhou naquela direção e então sua expressão mudou para algo mais sério, quase triste - Nas cartas que recebia quando era pequena, você me dizia que estava viajando naquela direção, mano. Falava que lá vivia um youkai muito poderoso que ia poder aumentar o seu poder e te deixar ainda mais forte... - ela deu uma inspirada profunda e então expirou lentamente - Será que ele ainda se esconde lá? E será que vamos te encontrar se continuarmos seguindo nessa direção?

- Tá falando com quem, bicho? - perguntou um rapaz que surgira do nada ao lado de Puchiki. Ele tinha uma voz que alterava entre grossa e esganiçada.

- Aaaah! Nossa, você quase me mata de susto!

- Uhuhuhu! Desculpa, broto! - o homem respondeu ligeiramente corado, balançando as mãos em sinal de arrependimento - Não tinha intenção de te assustar. Você é que estava tão distraída falando sozinha que não percebeu que eu estava vindo, só isso!

Apesar de aquele homem ter saído sorrateiramente de dentro da floresta, e de ter uma aparência esquisita, Puchiki o considerou inofensivo. Ele era alto e magro, com nariz e queixo pontudos, barba por fazer e um olhar inocente. Vestia uma camisa laranja, calças apertadas boca-de-sino azuis e tinha um cabelo black-power castanho, como as enormes costeletas em sua face.

- Sabe, broto, você me lembra a Evilady, sabia? Ela também fica falando sozinha, quando está pensativa, e quase sempre vem pra cá também, tá sacando? - ele continuou - Disse que gosta de olhar para o oceano quando precisa pensar, uma parada assim.

- Ahm... Certo... - Puchiki respondeu, sem saber direito o que falar. Imaginava quem seria aquele estranho sujeito, que aparecera do nada, e o que fazia escondido no meio da floresta, espionando-a. - Escuta... Por que você estava escondido? - ela disse, já se afastando do penhasco e sentando em um tronco caído, perto do início da trilha.

- Huh? - o sujeito estava tão entretido com a vista que se assustou com a pergunta - Ah, a Evilady disse para eu ficar ali, enquanto ela ia buscar aquelas canetas explosivas dela, tá sacando? - ele fez um beicinho e botou um dedo na boca enquanto olhava para o alto - Pensando bem, acho que não era para eu deixar você me ver, broto...

Um breve silêncio se seguiu, enquanto Puchiki e aquele rapaz se entreolhavam, sem saber ao certo o que dizer, quando então um grito extremamente alto os despertou. A voz era de uma mulher, vinha de dentro da mata e com certeza não parecia nada feliz.

- Thefool, seu... IDIOTA! - disse uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e maquiagem preta como suas vestes, que vinha surgindo da mata enquanto afastava as plantas com os braços – POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ CONVERSANDO COM ESSA GAROTA?!

- Uhhh! Desculpa, Evilady! - disse o rapaz correndo para perto dela - É que eu comecei a ver o quanto vocês duas eram parecidas e, quando dei por mim, já estava conversando com ela, saca?

- IDIOTA! Estragou nosso disfarce! - ela bradou.

- Ih, calma aí, broto! Relax, saca só a vista! - ele apontou para o mar - Essa vista não te dá mó paz? Aí, não te deixa, tipo assim, viajando, broto?

Ele ficou bem ao lado da garota e apontou o dedo para o horizonte na esperança de que Evilady olhasse naquela direção, mas tudo que ela fez foi derrubar o infeliz com um soco com o inverso da mão esquerda.

- Você é um desmiolado, mesmo! - falou irritada - Agora escuta aqui, garota, nós não gostamos de você, ouviu? - falou apontando o dedo para Puchiki.

- Nyuu? Mas o que eu fiz? - ela respondeu sem jeito, quase rindo – Olha, se está com ciúmes por causa desse garoto, eu acabei de conhecer ele e...

- NÃO É NADA DISSO! QUEM DISSE QUE EU TENHO CIÚMES DESSA TRALHA?!

- Uhhh! Magoei! - Thefool retrucou com uma vozinha de choro, enquanto se agarrava à perna esquerda de Evilady.

- Me solta, seu desengonçado! Toma jeito, anda! - a garota balançou a perna, tentando se livrar do "passageiro".

- Nyuu... Eu acho que vou indo então... - Puchiki começou a caminhar na direção da trilha, mas Evilady se livrou de Thefool e, com um movimento exagerado, pulou na frente da garota.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI A LUGAR NENHUM! – gritou, colocando as mãos na cintura - Nós não gostamos de estranhos invadindo nossa vila, não é mesmo, Thefool? Anda, ensina uma lição pra essa garotinha! - apontou para Puchiki.

Mas nada aconteceu, e a garota de cabelos escarlate se virou para ver o que seu amigo estava fazendo. Ele havia retirado um gatinho branco de dentro de sua vasta cabeleira e estava afagando-o, enquanto cantarolava.

- IDIOTA! - Evilady apertava com força sua mão direita, enquanto as veias em sua testa pareciam que iam explodir - ANDA LOGO, SUA LESMA! ATACA ELA!

- Ahhh... Eu tenho mesmo?! - Thefool respondeu, ficando de pé.

- Claro que sim! Eu tô mandando! Vai logo!

- Olha, acho que não é uma boa idéia... - Puchiki interrompeu sorrindo. - Vocês têm certeza de que não preferem resolver isso conversando?

- Nada de conversa! Não gostamos de estrangeiros no nosso vilarejo e você é uma estrangeira, então vamos expulsá-la à força! Thefool, pega logo ela!

- Tá bom, tá bom, já estou indo, sem stress, broto! - ele puxou um disco de vinil, afiado como uma lâmina, de dentro de seu penteado e afastou o pequeno gatinho para o lado com o pé - Ai-chan, fique quietinho aí no canto, enquanto eu vou lutar, sacou?

Em seguida, o rapaz pôs-se a atacar com sua arma. Puchiki estava bastante tranqüila e com facilidade desviou da investida e dominou o atacante, fazendo-o soltar o disco e cair de costas no chão.

- Mas que droga! - Evilady bradou ao ver seu comparsa caído - Como dizem, se quer uma coisa bem feita, faça você mesmo!

Ela então sacou uma caneta hidrocor preta de suas vestes e retirou a tampa com a boca, cuspindo-a para longe.

- Agora você vai ver só! Hahahahaha! - Evilady arremessou a caneta no ponto em que Puchiki estava, criando uma grande explosão - Ohohohoho! Eu peguei ela! Eu peguei ela mesmo!

- Desculpa, mas não foi dessa vez. - disse Puchiki, sentada no alto do galho de uma árvore.

- Mas quando foi que você chegou aí, sua pestinha?! - Evilady puxou outra caneta hidrocor de suas vestes - Agora você vai ver só! Dessa vez eu te pego!

- Eu vou te ajudar! - disse Thefool, levantando-se do chão e sacando mais dois discos de vinil de seu cabelo.

- Bom, se é assim... - Puchiki puxou vários shurikens de um bolso escondido dentro da faixa em suas costas - Tobu Shuriken no Odori!1

Rodopiando graciosamente, ela lançou os shurikens de diversos ângulos, atingindo impiedosamente a dupla abaixo. Evilady teve sua caneta destruída e uma série de pequenos ferimentos pelo corpo, enquanto Thefool foi atingido nos dois braços, o que o fez soltar suas armas. Entretanto, por incrível que pareça, embora três shurikens tivessem atingido seu cabelo, nenhum fio foi derrubado, e os projéteis simplesmente perderam-se lá dentro.

- Ih! Tipo, assim, esse troço tá doendu, Evilady! - Thefool chorava ao ver os shurikens em seus braços - Não me deixa morrer sozinhuuuuuu! - saiu correndo, fazendo beicinho para beijar a garota de cabelos vermelhos.

- Relaxa, você não vai morrer! - Evilady deu um passinho para desviar para o lado e deixou o pé, fazendo o rapaz cair de cara no chão - Duvido que essa garota tenha shurikens envenenados, ela não parece ser esse tipo de pessoa. - desviou um olhar para o sangue que escorria de um corte em sua bochecha esquerda - Ela poderia muito bem ter pego nós dois, mas só você foi atingido diretamente. Todos os shurikens jogados contra mim pegaram de raspão... - voltou a olhar nervosa para a garota no topo da árvore - Essa maldita está brincando com a gente...

- E então, já é suficiente? - Puchiki falou depois de descer.

- É claro que não! Vai precisar de muito mais do que isso pra nos derrubar! - Evilady bradou, furiosa – VAMOS NESSA, THEFOOL!

A dupla veio novamente ao ataque, dessa vez sem arma nenhuma, apenas correndo desesperadamente. Puchiki novamente colocou as mãos em seu bolso, e retirou de lá várias pequenas bombas esféricas.

- Mas vocês dois são mesmo teimosos... - disse Puchiki, friccionando dois anéis de metal que trazia nos dedos, criando faíscas que acenderam o pavio daquelas pequenas bombas - Bakukage no Tobi!2

Evilady e Thefool não puderam fazer muito além de colocar os braços na frente do rosto para se protegerem das seis pequenas bombas jogadas em sua direção. Quando os projéteis explodiram no chão perto dos dois, a dupla foi lançada para a floresta, caindo inconsciente próxima a uma árvore.

Puchiki deu um suspiro de alívio e então se abaixou para juntar seus shurikens do chão antes de partir. Quando já estava saindo pela trilha, a garota de cabelos vermelhos, ainda caída e cheia de ferimentos, levantou o braço, apontando o dedo na direção de Puchiki.

- I... Isso não acabou, garota! Nós ainda vamos te pegar, você vai ver! Ninguém zomba de mim dessa maneira! - bradou.

Puchiki reagiu à ameaça dando um sorriso, o que deixou Evilady ainda mais nervosa.

- Por que é que está sorrindo, sua garota idiota?!

- É quê... - a ninja começou a responder, sem conseguir disfarçar a alegria em seu rosto - Se tem tanta energia pra fazer ameaças, então você deve estar bem. Fico contente que não tenha se machucado muito, porque você parece uma boa pessoa que só quer defender seu vilarejo.

- Grr! Não tenha piedade de mim! - Evilady se irritou ainda mais - Eu não admito que você tenha piedade de mim! Eu ainda vou te fazer pagar, sua convencida!

Puchiki não deu atenção às novas ameaças e apenas seguiu tranqüilamente pela trilha, deixando para trás a dupla de atrapalhados inimigos.

Enquanto isso, distante dali, em uma caverna escura e sombria, onde gritos de agonia e risadas eram ouvidos, uma garota que chegara há poucos dias socava com força uma enorme pedra. Ela tinha cabelos negros muito curtos, olhos verdes e uma expressão nervosa. Vestia-se muito casualmente, com uma jaqueta de couro marrom e uma calça jeans surrada.

- QUE DROGA! - ela disse, batendo com tanta força no enorme rochedo que ele rachou - Esse maldito miserável está rindo de nós! - deu outro soco - Mesmo tão próximo da morte, ele fica debochando da gente. Eu não suporto isso!

- Ele está rindo porque sabe que não vai morrer, Shenmue... - disse o gigante Midnight chegando - Ele está sentindo muita dor e agonia, mas sabe que o fim daquele corpo está próximo e isso pra ele é só um alívio.

- É, mas pra um de nós isso quer dizer a morte! - a garota deu outro soco na pedra, terminando por parti-la em dois pedaços - E quem garante que não vou ser eu? Que droga! Não quero desaparecer pra dar lugar pra que um verme daqueles ocupe o meu corpo!

- Oxi! Que gritaria toda é essa aqui, cabra? - Lampião saiu de dentro da caverna, comendo um pedaço de rapadura.

- Shenmue está nervosa porque ele começou a rir. - Midnight respondeu - Sabe, ele está rindo porque percebeu que o sofrimento vai logo acabar.

- É, vai acabar com a morte de um de nós! - Shenmue bradou - Não quero que seja eu! Que droga! Eu viajei por três anos ao redor do mundo, mas não consegui descobrir nenhuma maneira de curar aquele corpo! Agora chego aqui só pra ver que vocês, idiotas, também não conseguiram nada! Malditos imprestáveis!

- Oxi! Eu nem pesquisei nada. - Lampião interrompeu - Aproveitei a viagem pra mó de espaiá por esse mundio a minha fama de mestre da pexera de lâmina invertida!

- E o que você tem na cabeça pra ficar passeando em vez de pesquisar? - Shenmue apontou furiosa para Lampião - Esqueceu o que vai acontecer se não dermos um jeito nisso?

- Oxi! Eu não preciso me preucupá, cabra! É lógico que meu espírito é muito mais forte que o de voscêis e eu num vô sê o premero. - o cangaceiro respondeu mordiscando calmamente sua rapadura – Vocês, cabras, é que têm que se preocupar com isso mesmo.

- Grr! Seu maldito convencido! - Shenmue tentou avançar contra o cangaceiro, mas as enormes mãos de Midnight a impediram.

- Calma, Shenmue, não adianta nada brigar! Vamos esperar os outros voltarem pra ver se eles descobriram algo. - o índio retrucou - Eu entendo como se sente e queria muito ter a mesma tranqüilidade que o Lampião, mas pelo menos entendo que o melhor a fazer é ficarmos unidos.

- Droga! - ela bradou baixinho depois de ser solta.

- Fufu... - uma voz fraquinha, vinda de dentro da caverna, interrompeu a conversa.

- O que foi isso? - Lampião olhou para os lados, confuso.

- Fufufufufu...

- Vai começar outra vez... - Shenmue ficou vermelha de raiva.

- FUFUFUFUFUFUFU!

1 "Dança dos Shurikens Voadores".

2 "Vôo dos Vaga-lumes Explosivos".

16


	3. Capítulo 3: O reencontro!

Capítulo 3

**O reencontro! As trevas que nascem da luz!**

por Edu/Hiei, 19/01/05

_O_s primeiros raios de sol despontavam anunciando o início da manhã na Vila Metal. As plantas estavam molhadas pelo orvalho, os pássaros cantavam quase todos juntos, e a maior parte das pessoas na hospedaria local ainda dormia.

Mas essa não era a situação do quarto 02, onde alguém abria a porta e entrava rapidamente no recinto.

- Mano, eu consegui! - dizia um samurai com uma pesada e assustadora armadura enquanto entrava no quarto - Eu trouxe aquela planta pra te fazer um remédio!

- Rebédio? Eu dão breciso de rebédio, Lobhonse! - disse um rapaz loiro, de longos cabelos amarrados em uma trança, duas grandes franjas e um band-aind no rosto. - Eu esbou be sendindo óbimo, beja!

Ele se levantou da cama e deu um sorriso bobo, mas sua aparência não enganava: tinha olheiras abaixo dos olhos, nariz escorrendo e pele ligeiramente vermelha. Embora tentasse manter uma pose saudável enquanto de pé, a cada segundo que passava suas pernas tinham mais trabalho em suportar o seu peso.

- Biu? Já bodemos brosseguir biagem! - ele catou uma mala da cama e a jogou por trás das costas, mas isso fez com que caísse de costas no chão.

- Getleward, deixa de ser teimoso! - o homem de armadura ergueu seu irmão do chão e o deitou sobre a cama - Você não está em condições de sair hoje. Vou preparar um remédio com essa planta, e você vê se fica repousando!

- Bas eu esdou bem, juro! - o garoto loiro respondeu, mas enquanto tentava manter um sorriso amarelo, uma substância pegajosa escorreu de seu nariz.

Lobhonse não deu a mínima atenção para o comentário, e deu as costas para preparar o remédio de Getleward. Ele pegou algumas ervas que tinha trazido consigo, esmagou-as com a mão e derrubou o pó dentro de um copo de água fervendo. Depois de acrescentar outros ingredientes naturais e misturar tudo, passou quase meia hora tentando fazer seu irmão beber o remédio.

Quando finalmente bebeu a mistura, Getleward adormeceu quase instantaneamente, e então Lobhonse deu um longo suspiro de alívio.

- Ufa! Getleward às vezes parece uma criança! - o samurai se levantou e levou o copo vazio até uma prateleira – Desculpa, mano, mas eu vou investigar aquela pista sozinho. - disse.

Na vila, onde agora já circulavam algumas pessoas, Lobhonse pediu informações sobre a localização de um templo próximo, o que aliás não foi nada fácil de conseguir, já que a maior parte das pessoas corria assustada ao vê-lo se aproximando.

Cerca de duas horas depois, Lobhonse chegava a um pequeno templo no meio de uma floresta. Como não havia uma trilha levando até lá, Lobhonse teve que abri-la, passando pela espessa vegetação. Sua armadura o protegeu dos espinhos, de modo que ele teve facilidade em alcançar o templo, embora fosse uma caminhada demorada.

- É aqui... – disse, subindo os degraus de pedra do templo - O templo do deus protetor do vilarejo, Ranmus. - olhava para os lados - O que estará fazendo perdido no meio desse mato todo?

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, Lobhonse notou que as tochas das paredes estavam acesas. Como as pessoas na vila o informaram de que aquele templo fora abandonado, ele concluiu que mais alguém havia acabado de entrar ali e, portanto, caminhava com cuidado, tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho, embora fosse difícil andar com uma armadura por um chão de pedra em silêncio.

Após alguns minutos seguindo a trilha de tochas acesas, Lobhonse chegou em uma grande sala que parecia ser usada antigamente como local de cerimônias. A mata havia tomado conta do lugar, entrando pela janela e fixando-se na parede, e alguns macacos inclusive habitavam o aposento, espiando com um misto de medo e curiosidade, da segurança da janela, o que acontecia em sua residência.

- Quem está aí? - disse Lobhonse ao se aproximar de um altar - É você, não é? Sei que está aí, apareça!

Não demorou muito para que uma figura saísse de trás de uma pilastra. Era uma mulher de pele claríssima e olhos brancos, como seus longos e lisos cabelos, que chegavam à altura dos joelhos. Ela vestia um kimono igualmente branco e segurava um decorado espelho em suas mãos. Tinha um olhar profundo e sereno, quase como se estivesse em transe, e o kanji de luz tatuado na testa.

- É você outra vez... - disse a mulher – Por que não desiste e se conforma com as coisas como estão?

- Kianna! - Lobhonse bradou - Nunca vou desistir! Eu e meu irmão vamos recuperar o que tomou de nós!

- Está falando do seu corpo? - ela retrucou calmamente - Não o tomei, apenas fiz uma troca. Eu te dei esse corpo em forma de armadura, não dei?

- Mas eu não quero esse corpo! Quero meu corpo antigo de volta! - Lobhonse bradou. - Devolva agora mesmo!

- Isso não vai acontecer. - disse Kianna. - E também não lhe retornarei os poderes do seu irmão.

- Muito bem, então faremos do jeito difícil! - Lobhonse bateu palmas e depois encostou sua mão direita no chão, puxando um pedaço do solo de pedra que se transformou em uma espada - Vou ter que quebrar o seu feitiço te matando! Gatotsu!

Lobhonse avançou contra a estranha mulher com sua espada em pose de estocada, deslizando rapidamente pelo chão. Kianna, porém, permaneceu imóvel, não esboçando qualquer reação quando Lobhonse, que estava prestes a atingi-la, foi repelido por uma estranha força e jogado contra uma parede do outro lado da sala.

- Maldita... - Lobhonse reclamou baixinho enquanto se levantava - O que faz aqui afinal? Por acaso quer roubar algo mais de nós?

- Não tenho mais interesse em você e no seu irmão. Só vim aqui para conferir se os boatos sobre o poder divino da estátua de Ranmus eram verdadeiros, mas no final não passam de boatos mesmo - ela respondeu, com a já tradicional voz calma - Se você se afastar voluntariamente, eu irei embora sem te fazer mal algum.

- Mas é claro que não! Nós estamos seguindo seu rastro há semanas. Agora que finalmente te encontrei, não vou te deixar escapar assim tão fácil! - Lobhonse novamente bateu palmas e então encostou suas duas mãos no chão - Você não vai sair daqui!

Ao comando do samurai, o chão próximo a Kianna se ergueu, formando rapidamente uma gaiola de pedras que a aprisionou.

- Satsuke... - ela continuava tranquila. - Cuide disso pra mim.

- Sim! - disse uma voz vinda das sombras.

Logo um vulto negro cruzou rapidamente o aposento, carregando consigo uma brilhante esfera de energia dourada que colidiu com a jaula de Kianna, despedaçando-a por completo. O ataque foi tão forte que sequer havia fragmentos, pois toda a estrutura havia sido literalmente reduzida a pó.

Foi então que Lobhonse pôde ver quem estava ali: um ninja vestido de preto, com uma máscara que lhe escondia o rosto e cabelo roxo, exceção feita a uma mecha azul no lado direito. Na testa, usava uma bandana com uma placa de metal, onde se podia ler o kanji de sombra. Seus olhos, além de vermelhos, tinham estranhos pingos pretos na íris.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha um guarda-costas... - Lobhonse usou novamente sua técnica para retirar uma espada da parede.

- Satsuke não é um guarda-costas, ele é a sombra criada pela luz. - Kianna respondeu, enquanto voltava a caminhar, se afastando a passos lentos - Se quiser lutar, lute contra ele.

Ela continuou a se afastar calmamente e, por um instante, Lobhonse não sabia como reagir. Mas logo ele se atentou ao que acontecia e correu na direção dela com sua nova espada em punhos, repetindo a mesma técnica de estocada de antes.

Porém, na metade do caminho, foi impedido pelo ninja, que chutou sua mão e o fez derrubar a espada no chão.

- Você não a ouviu? Serei eu quem vai lutar contra você! - Satsuke chutou o peito da armadura com tanta força que, embora isso não causasse nenhuma dor, fez com que Lobhonse caísse de costas e deslizasse por alguns metros.

- Não esperava que algo assim pudesse acontecer... - o samurai se levantou e se colocou em posição de luta - Não sei quem é ou de onde veio, mas se está do lado dessa mulher maldita, vou ter que derrubá-lo.

Lobhonse então passou a atacar com uma série de socos e chutes, deixando claro sua perícia para a luta, apesar do corpo metálico. Contudo, seus esforços não eram o bastante, pois Satsuke se esquivava de todos os golpes com facilidade.

- Você é muito rápido, admito isso! - disse o samurai.

- Não... – o ninja desviou-se facilmente de um soco, segurando o punho do adversário em seguida. - Você que é lento demais!

Satsuke só precisou de um chute para fazer a cabeça da armadura se desprender e voar para longe, não ficando surpreso ao ver que o corpo decapitado de Lobhonse ainda se mexia, tateando pelo chão em busca da cabeça.

- Uchihyu Satsuke, esse é o nome. - disse o ninja, antes de se afastar, seguindo pelo caminho que Kianna tomou.

Quando finalmente conseguiu juntar seu corpo à cabeça, Lobhonse já sabia que Kianna tinha fugido. Ele nem tentou segui-la, apenas se retirou cabisbaixo do templo, dando passos lentos e frustrados.

Enquanto isso, em um local distante dali, dentro de uma caverna escondida por densa vegetação, uma garota de cabelos curtíssimos caminhava a passos lentos para a escuridão. Ela tinha uma expressão nervosa no rosto, que piorava a cada passo que dava, pois os gemidos de dor tornavam-se cada vez mais altos.

- Não sei como Songoku consegue se concentrar dentro da caverna com todo esse barulho... - ela falou consigo mesmo enquanto caminhava - Esse maldito está ficando cada vez mais insuportável...

Ela andou por mais alguns minutos, avançando muito lentamente, tentando ao máximo evitar que seus passos fossem ouvidos e sua aproximação detectada.

Porém, seus esforços foram em vão, e quando ela estava a poucos passos de seu destino, uma voz sofrida e arrastada a cumprimentou. Era a voz daquele que vinha gritando e gemendo de dor há dias, e todo esse sofrimento ainda podia ser percebido em suas palavras, pois parecia causar-lhe grande dor cada vez que uma sílaba era proferida.

- Shenmue... Já faz tempo... - disse a voz assustadoramente fraca e penosa de um homem - Veio assistir de camarote ao fim?

- Seu maldito hipócrita... - ela respondeu, embora ainda não pudesse ver a pessoa que lhe chamara - Está gostando disso, não?

Alguns passos depois e Shenmue finalmente viu aquele com quem conversava. Era Mauen, ou pelo menos, o que restara dele. Seu corpo há muito fora consumido, e tudo que ainda existia era o lado direito de sua cabeça, em carne viva. O buraco do lado esquerdo possibilitava ver o interior pegajoso que lutava para se reconstruir, embora fosse em vão, pois uma pequena e quase imperceptível chama negra impedia a regeneração, pouco a pouco destruindo o corpo.

O olho direito, o único que lhe restara, dava-lhe uma assustadora expressão da dor e agonia pelas quais passava, contudo, os músculos de sua mandíbula, que estavam expostos, passavam outra impressão. Por incrível que pareça, apesar de toda a dor que sentia, aquele ser agonizante estava sorrindo.

- Seu idiota. Por que fica sorrindo? - Shenmue bradou.

- Porque logo vai acabar... - disse Mauen com sua voz arrastada e cheia de sofrimento.

- Se acha que vou deixar você tomar meu corpo está enganado! Eu prefiro morrer a isso, ouviu bem?!

- Fufufu! Sua tola... - ele disse - Você não consegue se desprender das seis chances que tem de não ser a primeira. Não teria coragem de se matar antes disso, e depois não poderá mais fazê-lo. Fufufu!

- CALA A BOCA! - ela se irritou - Cala essa boca fétida, seu maldito pedaço de carne em decomposição! - cerrou os punhos com força - Se não calar, eu calo pra você!

- Fufufu! Vá em frente! - Mauen ergueu um sorrido ainda maior - Faça isso e acabe de uma vez com todo esse sofrimento! Fufufu!

- Por que você não se mata e acaba com isso de uma vez? - ela baixou as mãos, não mais irritada, mas frustrada, e uma lágrima caprichosa insistiu em correr – Por que... Por que fica nos torturando?

- Se ele pudesse se matar já teria feito. - disse Midnight se aproximando - Mas o corpo dele é imortal, e sempre insiste em se regenerar. A única opção é deixar que o chakraki negro o consuma lenta e dolorosamente.

- É... - Mauen retrucou - Mas logo vai acabar.

- Mas que droga... - Shenmue baixou a cabeça nervosa - Tem que haver uma maneira...

- Fufufufu... - a figura moribunda começou a rir, mas logo sua risada foi substituída por um gemido de agonia, dor e de prazer em ver os rostos preocupados daqueles ao seu redor.

Quando os gritos tornaram-se mais altos, Shenmue não mais agüentou as provocações e se retirou. Midnight foi logo atrás dela, deixando para trás, precariamente em cima de uma pedra, um ser que aguardava ansiosamente sua morte, pois ela seria seu novo começo.

E isso estava cada vez mais perto de acontecer.

24


	4. Capítulo 4: Prepare for trouble and

Capítulo 4

**Prepare for trouble, and make it double**

por Edu/Hiei, 20/01/05

_T_odo aquele vilarejo parecia surpreso com a mais nova visita. As pessoas se amontoavam assustadas e curiosas para ver o enorme samurai que chegava ao vilarejo trazendo consigo o que parecia ser um adolescente de cabelos loiros, com vários curativos no rosto e um olho roxo.

- Mano, acho que as pessoas estão nos encarando... - o homem na armadura falou.

- Parece que sim... – disse Getleward, olhando ao redor para ver a expressão no rosto das pessoas.

- Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia você sair com esses machucados todos no rosto, fica parecendo um encrenqueiro esquisito.

- É... - o rapaz loiro concordou, e só depois percebeu o que havia dito – Espera aí! Como assim?! Quem disse que estão nos encarando por minha causa!? Esses machucados são porque eu tenho treinado muito pra compensar a minha falta de poder, fique você sabendo!

- Que vergonha... - disse uma mulher na multidão para outra que estava ao seu lado - Um samurai desse tamanho levando consigo um menino como servo.

- E pra piorar essa pequena criança está toda machucada. - um homem se intrometeu na fofoca - Aposto que ele apanha daquele samurai.

- O QUÊ?! - Getleward parou de brigar com seu irmão e virou-se para o lugar onde as três pessoas conversavam - Quem vocês estão chamando de criança? Eu já tenho dezoito anos!

- Com um metro e meio de altura? Sei... - disse um camponês em tom de deboche, sorrindo e dando tapinhas no topo da cabeça de Getleward.

- Ora, seu... - o rapazinho loiro tentou avançar no camponês, mas Lobhonse o segurou pela gola do casaco e o ergueu no ar.

- Desculpe o meu irmão, ele é meio irritado. - o samurai falou - Nós não queremos confusão, só estamos aqui procurando uma mulher que veio nessa direção. Ela tem pele clara, cabelos e vestes brancas e carrega um espelho nas mãos. Alguém por acaso a viu?

- Não vimos ninguém assim... - disse um senhor idoso - Por favor, saiam.

- E quem é você pra falar em nome de todo mundo, seu velhote?! - Getleward bradou enquanto se debatia no alto.

- Eu sou Ippon, o chefe deste vilarejo. Nossa aldeia é pequena, não temos muita coisa. Somos apenas agricultores, por favor, não nos castiguem por não podermos ajudá-los. - disse o velho - Aqui na Vila Garcia nós não gostamos de receber visitas de estranhos, então, por favor, respeitem nosso pedido e vão embora.

- Tudo bem, nós iremos, não precisa se preocupar. - disse Lobhonse - Mas eu gostaria de perguntar a todos sobre essa mulher antes. É muito importante que nós a encontremos.

O velhote ficou pensativo por um momento, e todos ao redor o observavam com atenção. Com exceção, é claro, de Getleward, que ainda se debatia para se livrar.

- Bom... - começou Ippon - O povo daqui é muito simples e mesmo que tenham visto essa mulher, não irão lhes dar essa informação porque têm medo que ela venha aqui nos castigar.

- Entendo... - disse Lobhonse.

- Mas existem dois jovens que são sempre os primeiros a saber sobre estranhos no vilarejo, e esses com certeza não têm medo de confrontá-los. - continuou o velho - Eles vivem no alto daquele moinho, ao norte da vila. Provavelmente já viram a sua chegada e estão olhando para cá nesse momento.

- Bom, então vamos até lá falar com eles. - disse Lobhonse enquanto observava o moinho no fundo da vila - O que acha, mano?

- Esse velho sabe de mais alguma coisa! Vamos arrancar isso dele, vamos lá! - continuava se debatendo - Me solta, Lobhonse! Vamos obrigá-lo a falar! Anda!

- Ai, ai... - o samurai deu um suspiro que ecoou por sua armadura oca - Desculpe pelo transtorno, senhor Ippon. Nós já estamos indo.

E assim, a dupla seguiu na direção do moinho de vento. Só depois que se afastaram bastante do centro da vila, Lobhonse sentiu-se seguro para soltar seu irmão, e este imediatamente correu na direção do moinho assim que tocou o chão.

- Espera aí, mano! Aonde você está indo?

- Vamos falar com estes dois, oras! Não temos tempo a perder! Anda!

Lobhonse não teve outra alternativa senão acompanhar o ritmo de seu irmão e, assim, em questão de poucos minutos, eles chegaram ao local. Logo que se aproximaram do moinho, porém, foram recebidos com uma chuva de canetas explosivas.

- Iau! O que foi isso? - disse Getleward, depois de se apoiar em uma mão para dar uma cambalhota para trás, escapando de uma explosão.

- O que querem aqui, estranhos?! - disse uma garota no alto do moinho, segurando uma caneta em suas mãos - Como se atrevem a vir ao nosso lar? Não gostamos de estranhos por aqui! Vamos fazer vocês se arrependerem por virem até nosso vilarejo!

- Calma, nós só queremos conversar! - disse Lobhonse - Será que podemos...

Mas enquanto gesticulava tentando se explicar, o samurai foi atingido em cheio no peito por uma daquelas canetas explosivas, voando a vários metros de distância.

- Há! Gostaram das minhas novas canetas de nanquim descartável? - disse a mulher em um tom eufórico - São muito mais fortes do que as anteriores!

- Lobhonse! - gritou Getleward, virando-se para trás - Você está bem?

- Aí, bicho, vocês tão invadindo a nossa praia, saca? - disse Thefool, que saiu correndo para fora do moinho, procurando algo dentro de seu cabelo - Tipo, não gostamos de estranhos, bicho! Vocês vão ter que morrer, saca?

Thefool retirou um sabre de seu enorme penteado e atacou Getleward, que no último instante não teve nada a fazer além de defender-se do golpe fatal com seu antebraço. Porém, tudo que a espada fez foi um corte no casaco do rapaz, pois seu braço estranhamente tinha resistido ao golpe.

- Ué?! - surpreendeu-se Thefool - Isso não deveria ter acontecido...

- Heh! - sorriu o irmão de Lobhonse, que rapidamente segurou a lâmina da espada do oponente com seu braço direito - Se ficou surpreso, então veja isso aqui! MIBURIC RYUU, HADACHI!1

Os pedaços da lâmina da espada de Thefool se espalharam pelo chão quando Getleward a quebrou simplesmente usando a força de seu braço.

- Aí, bicho, isso não foi legal! - disse Thefool, novamente levando a mão ao seu black power em busca de algo - Mas eu ainda tenho uma arma secreta pra te vencer, bicho!

- Heh! Eu posso vencer qualquer coisa que você tirar daí! - Getleward se gabou.

- Vai lá, Ai-chan! - o rapaz cabeludo retirou um pequeno filhote de gato branco e o arremessou contra o rosto de Getleward.

- Ai! Ai! Ai! Que diabos é isso? - o rapaz loiro tentava se desvencilhar do pequeno animal, mas ele havia cravado suas garras com força em seu rosto.

- Hehehe! Não adianta gritar, Ai-chan só vai te soltar se eu ordenar!

- Então parece que eu não tenho outra escolha senão esmagá-lo em pedacinhos... - Getleward envolveu suas mãos ao redor do pescoço do pequeno gatinho, que ainda se prendia em sua face.

- Nããããão! Ai-chan, fofinho, solta! - Thefool ordenou, e o pequeno felino obedeceu na hora, se afastando em seguida - Como você é cruel! Ia matar essa criatura fofucha e...

Getleward não deu mais tempo para o esquisitão tagarelar e acertou-lhe um murro no nariz, derrubando-o rapidamente.

- Heh! Como você é ingênuo... - disse Getleward.

E novamente o ataque de Evilady pegou seus oponentes desprevenidos. Enquanto se gabava, Getleward deixou de observar várias canetas sem tampa vindo em sua direção e acabou sendo atingido em cheio por elas. Não houve tempo para fazer muita coisa além de botar os braços à frente do rosto para se proteger, mas isso também não evitou que ele fosse atirado de costas a vários metros com a roupa toda chamuscada.

- Que droga... - ele se levantou forçosamente - Eu esqueci dela...

- Ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui? Além de estranho nessa vila você é um esquisito! - disse Evilady, referindo-se aos dois braços de metal de Getleward, que só se tornaram visíveis depois de seu casaco ter sido queimado.

- É só uma camada externa biônica que eu instalei em meus braços para ampliar dez vezes a minha força. - ele falou - Tive que fazer isso pra conseguir me vingar de uma certa pessoa, já que ela tomou de mim os meus poderes.

- Meeeesmo? Fascinante, mas eu não estou interessada na história da sua vida, estranho! - a garota retirou a tampa de outra caneta com a boca, e a cuspiu para longe - Vou destruir você e aquele seu amig... Ué? - ela olhou ao redor - Onde está aquele cara de armadura?

- Estou aqui! - disse Lobhonse, erguendo-se na altura da janela do moinho por uma elevação do solo abaixo de seus pés - E você vai lá pra baixo!

Lobhonse só precisou dar um leve tapinha na nuca de Evilady para fazê-la despencar do alto do moinho e cair diretamente em cima de Thefool, que ainda estava estirado no chão. Em seguida, o solo abaixo de seus pés foi descendo e, quando voltou ao normal, o samurai se aproximou dos dois jovens caídos.

- E então, será que agora podemos conversar? – disse, se abaixando ao lado deles.

- É, ou será que querem levar mais uma surra? - Getleward completou.

- Nós vamos falar, vamos falar... - Evilady retrucou em uma voz fraca e tonta.

- Ótimo. Queremos saber se uma mulher de cabelos e vestes brancos, carregando um espelho nas mãos, esteve nesse vilarejo. - disse Lobhonse.

- Eu a vi, sim... - a garota respondeu, mas sua voz ainda soava tonta - Foi para o norte, na direção do Templo Shin-Yobi.

- É! O broto nos perguntou onde esse templo ficava, mas a gente não quis responder, daí ela mandou um ninja nos surrar até que a gente dissesse. - Thefool completou - Tipo assim, a gente levou mó surra daquele bicho, saca? Ele me levantou no alto e me atirou contra uma parede e a Evilady foi...

- Idiota! Não precisa ficar falando da nossa derrota! - ela socou seu companheiro na cabeça.

- Ótimo, vamos para o norte então, mano! - Lobhonse se levantou.

- Hmm... É, esses dois aí não tem mais nada de útil pra dizer mesmo. - disse Getleward se levantando - Será que você pode fazer outro casaco pra mim usando alquimia, Lobhonse?

- Bom, eu posso tentar consertar esse antigo, eu acho...

- Escuta aqui! - Evilady bradou - Não pensem que vai ficar por isso! Ainda vamos nos vingar de vocês!

- Heh! Grande coisa! Nós não temos medo de vocês! - Getleward respondeu provocando, e então deu as costas para os dois.

- Não pense que isso acabou, baixinho! - disse Evilady.

- Do... - o rapaz loiro ficou imóvel, seu rosto ganhando um tom vermelho e veias saltando de sua testa - DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?!

- Calma, mano, calma! - Lobhonse segurou seu irmão pela gola da camiseta, impedindo que ele avançasse contra a dupla caída.

E assim, Lobhonse e Getleward Miburic continuaram em sua jornada, rumando para o norte em busca da estranha Kianna, deixando para trás a Vila Garcia e sua dupla de encrenqueiros trapalhões, Evilady e Thefool.

Enquanto isso, na caverna de Mauen, Midnight e Shenmue conversavam do lado de fora enquanto assavam algum animal recém-caçado em uma fogueira. Eles discutiam maneiras de tentar pôr um fim ao elo que tinham com o vilão em agonia, para que ele pudesse realmente morrer sem tomar o corpo de nenhum deles.

Foi quando, depois de mais um "não, isso não vai funcionar", Lampião surgiu por trás deles confiante, trazendo consigo o imenso e horripilante Nojo, um gorducho de cabelos verdes desarrumados, olheiras, baba e catarro saindo de sua boca e nariz.

- Oxi, cabras! Eu tava matutando aqui e consegui pensar numa solução procês! - disse o cangaceiro - Eu não perciso me preôcupá com isso, mas cabras mais fracos como vocês podem muito bem ser os escolhidos, então eu pensei numa coisa pra sarvá a pele docês.

- Desembucha logo, idiota! - Shenmue bradou.

- Oxi! Ocê não merecia sabê, mas eu vô falá. Pusquê ocêis não fazem o Nojo inrrolá o homi com aquela meleca dele? Daí ele vai ficá conservadiu e não vai passá dessa pra uma melhó.

- Pensando bem, isso até que faz algum sentido... - Midnight retrucou - Eu me lembro de que uma vez vimos ele jogar uma meleca do nariz no corpo de uma garota, e então essa meleca a envolveu por completo e ele pôde moldá-la para caber na sua boca. - continuou - É uma habilidade nojenta, mas bastante útil. Gostaria de ter esse tipo de poder em horas como essa.

- Oxi! Viu só? Podemos tentar isso!

- Não vai funcionar, imbecil! - Shenmue bradou - Você acha mesmo que ele vai ficar conservado dentro da meleca? Idiota! Gorducho, fala pra ele o que acontece com quem fica envolvido na meleca! - virou-se para Nojo.

- Ham... - Nojo retirou cera do ouvido enquanto pensava - A meleca suga toda a energia vital da pessoa e ela morre... - disse - Daí eu como ela. - completou.

- Viu só? - Shenmue olhou de esguelha e nervosa para o cangaceiro.

- E o que vocês cabras acham de deixar ele tentar comer o Mauen? - Lampião sussurrou para seus dois companheiros, deixando Nojo de fora da conversa - Acho que si isso acontecê, o Mauen vai tomá conta do corpo do gorducho e vocêis não precisa morrê.

- Mas e se você estiver errado? - Midnight interrompeu - E se, ao invés disso, Mauen simplesmente morrer? Só estaríamos antecipando a nossa morte, e ainda temos esperança que os outros encontrem uma cura para ele.

- Ahhhh... O que estão falando baixinho aí? - Nojo perguntou.

- Oxi, nada não, cabra! Aqui, comi um pouco! - Lampião tirou uma perna do coelho que estava sendo assado e a ofertou para o companheiro.

- Além disso, pode ser que mesmo que Mauen tome conta do corpo de Nojo, o chakraki negro continue a consumi-lo. - Midnight continuou.

- Mas daí a genti pelo menos ia tá ganhando um bocado de tempo, cabra!

- Sanji não vai gostar nem um pouco de sacrificarmos um de nós. - Shenmue concluiu depois de pensar um pouco - Vamos esquecer essa idéia.

- Oxi! - Lampião parecia inconformado - Vamos pelo menu pensá no assunto, cabra!

- Já disse que não! - ela se ergueu furiosa - Agora volta pro seu canto escuro, seu imundo!

- Oxi! Respeito quando fala com o mestre da pexera de lâmina invertida, cabra! - Lampião puxou sua arma.

- Fufufu... Desavenças entre vocês? - disse a aterrorizante voz de Mauen ecoando pelos cantos da caverna - É bom mesmo que não se apeguem demais uns aos outros, já que logo eu assumirei o lugar de alguém... - ele fez uma pequena pausa para soltar alguns gemidos de dor - Fufu... Fufufufufu!

1 "Estilo Miburic, Quebramento da Lâmina".

34


	5. Capítulo 5: Agora é pra valer! Satsuke

Capítulo 5

**Agora é pra valer! Satsuke enfrenta os irmãos Miburic!**

por Edu/Hiei, 28/01/05

_H_avia acabado de chover e as estradinhas de barro seco que serpenteavam ao longo da floresta Usuya eram como grandes pistas de lama. Entre freqüentes escorregões de um sujeito alto, todo cheio de lama, e atolamentos de um menor que seguia ao seu lado, os dois determinados viajantes seguiam em seu caminho, indiferentes à garoa fraquinha que ainda caía.

De fato, a busca dos irmãos Lobhonse e Getleward Miburic parecia levá-los a locais cada vez mais distantes. Fazia duas semanas desde que estiveram no vilarejo Garcia, ao sul de onde agora se encontravam. Lá, depois de uma pequena batalha, foram informados do paradeiro da mulher que perseguiam, a enigmática Kianna, que aparentemente andava guardada por um ninja de vestes escuras.

Segundo Thefool e Evilady, os encrenqueiros de Garcia, Kianna e seu ajudante estavam buscando o templo Shin-Yobi, cuja existência os irmãos Miburic não conheciam, mas não foi preciso muita pesquisa para aprender histórias sobre o local.

Dizia-se que o Templo Shin-Yobi era a tumba de um sacerdote poderoso, cujo último ato em vida foi expulsar uma criatura diabólica chamada Taffero das terras de inocentes agricultores. Entretanto, o esforço dessa tarefa foi demais para o corpo fragilizado de Shin-Yobi e ele perdeu a vida no confronto. Antes de morrer, porém, selou o que restava de seu poder em um medalhão, que deveria ser entregue a alguém digno de ocupar o seu cargo.

Mas os camponeses não tinham ninguém apto a tal tarefa, preferindo esconder o amuleto na tumba de seu criador.

Essa relíquia sagrada, de poderes inimagináveis, permaneceu enterrada por séculos. Embora muitas histórias sobre sua existência fossem contadas, ninguém jamais se atreveu a roubar o artefato, pois uma energia purificadora descomunal selava a tumba, impedindo o acesso de qualquer intenção maligna.

Até onde as pesquisas de Lobhonse e Getleward indicaram, era atrás deste talismã que Kianna e Satsuke estavam. Como os dois ladrões iriam fazer para penetrar a barreira purificadora era algo que os Miburic não sabiam, mas com certeza não os iriam deixar tentar.

- É muito difícil andar por uma estrada lamacenta nesse corpo de armadura de metal! - Lobhonse reclamava, segurando-se nas árvores para não cair - Eu escorrego muito, não consigo manter o equilíbrio!

- Pelo menos você se mexe! - o baixinho Getleward retrucou, com a lama quase nos seus joelhos e a tradicional aparência de quem acabara de levar uma surra, cheio de cortes e hematomas pelo rosto – Por que não usa alquimia pra transformar esse terreno em algo mais fácil de andar?

- Eu tenho medo de que aquela mulher possa sentir a alteração no fluxo da energia e aí nos descobrir. - Lobhonse prontamente respondeu.

- Se eu ainda tivesse meus poderes, já teria feito isso há muito tempo... - seu irmão respondeu, irritado.

Levou quase uma hora de caminhada para os dois atravessarem uma curta distância. Quando finalmente chegaram ao vilarejo, completamente encharcados e sujos de lama, procuraram imediatamente descobrir algo sobre o paradeiro de Kianna.

- Uma mulher de branco, heim? - um velhinho de nariz pequeno, olhos puxados, e fumando um cigarro caseiro respondeu, olhando para o alto e coçando o queixo enquanto tentava se lembrar de algo. - É, eu acho que vi alguém assim mesmo, há umas duas ou três horas atrás.

- Ela estava junto de um ninja? - Getleward perguntou.

- Não, não, estava sozinha. Ela tinha um rosto angelical e se movia calma e lentamente, mas seu olhar era frio como um cubo de gelo.

- Pode não ser ela, já que estava sozinha. - Getleward comentou com seu irmão.

- É claro que é! A descrição bate perfeitamente. - o grandalhão Lobhonse retrucou - Provavelmente o cara estava seguindo ela a distância. Isso é o que ninjas fazem, não? - virou-se então para o velho - Senhor Japeto, sabe algo sobre um Templo de Shin-Yobi?

- Shin-Yobi? Não querem dizer o Templo da Purificação? - Japeto rebateu - É uma tumba sagrada, que fica no ponto mais alto daquela colina. Dizem que qualquer youkai que vá pra lá será purificado, e que mesmo uma pessoa com más intenções também sofrerá as conseqüências de seus atos. É um lugar sagrado e muito perigoso.

- Nós queremos ir pra lá! – Getleward, mais do que prontamente, rebateu - Tem como chegarmos lá cortando caminho por dentro da floresta ou vamos ter que pegar essa trilha sinuosa?

- Bom... Eu suponho que vocês possam chegar lá pela floresta, mas é um local muito perigoso. Eu não recomendaria andar soz...

- Mano? - Lobhonse interrompeu o velho.

- Sim, vamos logo, Lobhonse! - Getleward respondeu - Se os dois pegaram a trilha, talvez indo pela floresta os alcancemos!

Sem perder mais nenhum tempo, os irmãos Miburic botaram-se a correr por dentro da floresta. Entre espinhos, matas fechadas e animais selvagens, eles acabaram somando quase meia hora de atraso com pequenas dificuldades no caminho. Felizmente, graças à alquimia de Lobhonse e às habilidades de luta de Getleward, eles alcançaram o Templo de Shin-Yobi completamente sãos e salvos.

- Ufa! Foi uma caminhada perigosa! - Getleward tirava um espinho que ficou preso em seu braço direito - Será que os alcançamos?

- Duvido. Mesmo cortando caminho, nós perdemos muito tempo lutando, mano. - disse Lobhonse - Mas veja ali na frente. Tem uma aura branca protegendo o Templo de Shin-Yobi, mas parece que alguém abriu um buraco nela para poder passar.

- Sim, eu estou vendo. - Getleward se aproximou do campo de força e ficou vendo, estupefato, uma energia estranha segurar as pontas do campo para criar uma passagem, como se fosse alguém abrindo uma brecha em uma cerca de arame farpado. - Mas não consigo acreditar nisso. Tem que ter muito poder e muito controle sobre ele pra fazer um negócio desses.

- Isso é um sinal de que aquela mulher esteve mesmo aqui. - disse Lobhonse, enquanto entrava pela brecha na barreira - Pode ser que ainda esteja aí dentro, vamos olhar.

Os Miburic então seguiram para dentro do Templo de Shin-Yobi, andando com bastante cautela e olhando tudo em sua volta. Era um local pequeno, e à primeira vista não haveria onde se esconder, mas bastou uma rápida procura para revelar uma passagem escondida dentro do que seria a tumba de Shin-Yobi.

A pesada tampa de concreto maciço foi removida e, dentro de seu túmulo, havia escadas que levavam a uma câmara subterrânea oculta. Descê-las foi uma tarefa simples para Getleward, mas especialmente complicada para Lobhonse que, por causa de seu tamanho e largura, teve que passar de lado e agachar-se em um determinado ponto para não bater no teto.

Felizmente, uma vez no pé da escada, os corredores eram bem mais amplos e altos, o que permitiu que Lobhonse se deslocasse com a mesma tranqüilidade de Getleward.

Eles seguiram por alguns metros naquele túnel escuro, sem nenhuma iluminação a não ser aquela provinda de um lampião que Lobhonse havia conjurado de uma mistura de pós que trouxera consigo.

- Está muito escuro... - comentou o grandalhão, que era o mais velho dos irmãos Miburic - Será que eles estão aqui, mano?

- Devem estar, senão a barreira lá fora estaria fechada. - Getleward respondeu - Droga, uma bifurcação... - falou ao encontrar uma divisão de caminhos no meio da câmara - E agora? Vamos nos separar?

- Acho melhor não... - Lobhonse botou o lampião ao lado e se ajoelhou olhando atentamente o chão.

- O que está procurando, Lobhonse?

- Pegadas.

- Mas esse é um chão de concreto, não vai encontrar pegadas aqui.

- Sim, mas é um lugar isolado e sujo. Não tem ventilação aqui, e por isso tem muita poeira. Se olharmos com cuidado, podemos achar marcas de pegada na poeira, e assim saberemos qual caminho tomar. - ele seguiu com os olhos uma trilha quase invisível que ia na direção do túnel da direita - Parece que foram pra lá, mano.

- Então vamos nessa! - Getleward pegou o lampião e saiu correndo.

Finalmente, depois de mais alguns corredores e de repetir a escolha de caminho em outra bifurcação, os irmãos Miburic acabaram chegando a uma câmara enorme, de formato oval, com vários metros de largura e altura. No centro dela, o que parecia ser a verdadeira tumba de Shin-Yobi e, ao fundo, uma porta de carvalho que levava a algum outro aposento, de onde Kianna surgiu carregando em suas mãos, além do tradicional espelho, uma espécie de colar em forma de sol.

- São vocês dois outra vez... - Kianna falou calmamente assim que percebeu os irmãos Miburic no aposento.

- Finalmente te encontrei, sua maldita! - Getleward bradou - Me devolva logo os poderes que você sugou com esse espelho aí, se não quiser que eu quebre na sua cabeça!

- Não tenho tempo para lidar com vocês. - Kianna respondeu tranqüila - Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer.

- Como é que uma pessoa maligna como você conseguiu passar pela barreira purificadora desse templo? - Lobhonse perguntou irritado.

- Maligna? Rapaz, a minha energia é neutra. - disse Kianna - É a luz celestial que me sustenta, e ela está acima da classificação entre bem e mal. Sou a minha própria estrela e meu brilho é único no universo.

- O quê? - Getleward olhou para o irmão em busca de uma explicação, mas foi ignorado.

- E o que você quer com esse amuleto, então? - disse Lobhonse - Se está tão orgulhosa de ter uma energia neutra, então por que está roubando o amuleto criado por um sacerdote?

- O Medalhão do Sol é muito mais do que isso. - Kianna começou a caminhar lentamente na direção da saída, que estava atrás dos dois - Não é só uma fonte de poder, mas também de vida. É a centelha que abastece o espírito.

- E o que você quer com isso? - Getleward bradou - O que está tramando? Não vamos deixar sair daqui numa boa, você vai ter que nos enfrentar!

- Isso não vai acontecer... - ela desviou o olhar para uma coluna de pedra - Satsuke, se encarregue disso.

- Pode deixá-los por minha conta, hime! - o ninja de vestes escuras saiu detrás de uma coluna e ficou encarando os Miburic.

- Maldita! Não mande alguém fazer o seu trabalho sujo! - Getleward partiu na direção da mulher, preparando-se para socá-la com seus braços biônicos - Você vai lutar comigo pessoalmente!

Mas quando o punho do rapaz estava prestes a atingir o rosto da maga, seus olhos, que já eram brancos, começaram a brilhar intensamente, e uma força estranha empurrou Getleward para longe, lançando-a contra uma parede.

- Já disse que não tenho tempo para lidar com vocês. - Kianna falou, calmamente, enquanto passava por eles, dirigindo-se para a saída - Satsuke será seu adversário.

- Espera aí! - Lobhonse bradou - Isso não vai ser tão fá...

Foi aí que o ninja atingiu Lobhonse com uma voadora, lançando seu pesado corpo de metal contra outra parede. Getleward tentou aproveitar a brecha para atacá-lo pelas costas, mas Satsuke se desviou com facilidade e reagiu atingindo uma cotovelada no queixo do rapaz.

- Fummahanzo Shuriken! - o ninja retirou uma pequena peça de metal de seu bolso e a desdobrou várias vezes, até formar algo semelhante a um shuriken gigante - Nenseibun!

Satsuke atirou seu shuriken, que partiu envolto em uma aura de fogo. Ainda no ar, o projétil se dividiu em cinco shurikens flamejantes. Tanto Lobhonse como Getleward foram atingidos, não podendo fazer muito mais do que se defender.

Enquanto se levantavam, ambos com seus braços de metal seriamente danificados, viram que Satsuke estava fazendo uma série de selos, ao final dos quais puxou a máscara do rosto com sua mão.

- Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Todo o salão circular se encheu com as chamas que vinham da boca de Satsuke, deixando os irmãos Miburic praticamente sem reação. O ninja aproveitou para sair rapidamente, antes mesmo das chamas se extinguirem e, uma vez do lado de fora, ele fez mais uma série de selamentos até criar uma energia dourada em suas mãos.

- Seikouki No Chidori! - Satsuke gritou quando atingiu o solo com um soco carregado daquela estranha e poderosíssima energia.

Todo o templo explodiu com o impacto, ruindo por cima das câmaras secretas e soterrando Lobhonse e Getleward, que não tiveram tempo de sair antes do desmoronamento da estrutura.

Enquanto o pó ainda baixava, Kianna se aproximou de Satsuke, que olhava em pé, do lado de fora, os destroços do Templo de Shin-Yobi. Ela gentilmente recolocou sua máscara, e então passou a mão por seu rosto com delicadeza.

- Excelente. - ela falou.

- Só fiz o que tinha que fazer, hime. Mas você poderia ter feito melhor. - ele rebateu - Se quisesse, os teria sugado facilmente com o espelho.

- O espelho consome uma quantidade muito grande do espírito de quem o utiliza. Se tivesse feito isso, eu teria caído em um sono profundo e levaria vários dias para me recuperar - ela o fitou nos olhos e passou a mão por seu cabelo púrpura - E sabe que não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder dias dormindo. Nossa missão é urgente.

- Eu sei. E irei protegê-la para que não tenha que gastar suas forças. - ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e, por cima da máscara, beijou sua mão direita - Eu sempre serei a sombra por trás da luz.

- Então vamos. - ela se virou e começou a caminhar lentamente - Temos mais um lugar para procurar antes de terminar. Eu chamarei se precisar de ajuda.

- Sim! - Satsuke respondeu prontamente, saltando para a copa das árvores, de onde seguia a mulher que caminhava pelo chão.

Continua...

42


End file.
